Van Helsing and Alexandria (Part 1 and 2)
by Shadow Van Helsing
Summary: A year has passed since the events of Transylvania. The Knights of the Holy Order hear rumours about the possible Resurrection of Dracula and send Van Helsing to investigate. After the shocking discovery of living Valerious family members, can Van Helsing protect them from the wrath of Dracula or will they end up dead like Anna?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_The brown haired woman sprinted as fast as she could through Castle Frankenstein. It wouldn't be long before the Vampires woke up from their day-time slumber and noticed she was gone. The woman couldn't allow that to happen. Because if she was caught again, the Vampires would continue to use her blood in their vile experiments and then the world would be doomed- Dracula would rise and it would be all her fault. Her family would be_ _ashamed.  
The woman found an exit and she bolted out of Castle Frankenstein. She didn't slow down, even when the Castle was nearing out of sight. She had to get to the village and warn everyone. Her legs burned. Her brain protested and told her to slow down for a bit.  
NO! She had to get to the village before the Vampires awoke. It wouldn't take them long to catch up with her once the sun set.  
Slow down, her brain and legs begged.  
No-  
The woman cried out as she stumbled on a root and landed awkwardly. Pain shot up her ankle, adding to the pain of the wound inflicted on her stomach by the Vampires.  
At this rate, she would bleed out before she got to the village. She couldn't even run now. The woman was known by many to be very brave but right now tears of frustration and fear streamed down her face. She would die here and no one would know about the Vampires resurrecting Dracula. At least if she died here the Vampires couldn't use her. It would most likely take them years before they found the person with the right blood to resurrect Dracula. Actually, dying didn't sound like a bad idea anymore. The woman was getting sleepy. Death called to her. The woman slipped in and out of unconsciousness.  
__And that was where the Search Party found her.  
They found her semi-conscious, muttering about the Resurrection of Dracula.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

The shadowy man in a long black trench coat and wide brimmed hat rode his black Transylvanian Steed into Vatican City. His name was Gabriel Van Helsing and he was a man without a past. He dismounted from his horse and handed the reigns to a monk who lead the huge animal away.  
A year had past since the events of Transylvania.  
One year since he defeated the wicked Count Dracula by becoming that in which he had hunted for the past 8 years of his life.  
One year since he had killed the beautiful princess named Anna Valerious.  
It wasn't his fault, Van Helsing told himself all the time. He was a werewolf- he could never have hoped to control himself. Anna was in a better place now, with her family. But still, he was Van Helsing- he should of found a way. He should of-  
Van Helsing shook his head to clear these gloomy thoughts. He didn't need to think about this now. Besides, his nightmares would remind him of his Transylvanian Assignment later.  
Van Helsing made his way to the secret underground section of Vatican City. Luckily for him, the Cardinal had no new assignments for him to complete so he made his way his quarters to clean up and to catch up on some missed sleep.

_The Werewolf leaped forward as Dracula leaped backwards and transformed into his bat-form. But before he could take off again, the Werewolf was onto Dracula and already tearing out his throat. Dracula made horrible sounds as his body disintegrated until only his bones were left. The Werewolf howled in victory. His sharp ears detected a sound behind him and he whirled around to find potential Prey running towards him. The Werewolf leaped at the Prey. His powerful leap broke the Prey and they both crashed on some furniture. He slowly got up but some six sense told him to turn around. He turned around and caught a silver stake that had been aimed at him by another Prey. The Werewolf roared in anger. How dare this Prey try to kill him?! He was the Werewolf and no one could stop him. He was too powerful. He was... Van Helsing?  
The Werewolf paused in confusion. He looked closely at the Prey. No, not Prey. This was Carl.  
The animal madness left Van Helsing and he glanced down at the empty syringe sticking out of his stomach.  
The empty syringe that was put there by Anna who lay dead on the piece of furniture_

Van Helsing woke up in a cold sweat. He had been reliving the events in his dreams almost every night. He sighed. If only he could have protected the princess better... No, it wouldn't do him any good to think about the 'if only'. Anna was in a better place, Van Helsing thought again. He lay in his bed for what felt like an hour. There was a knock on his door. "Van Helsing, the Cardinal wants to see you immediately!' Van Helsing groaned. This could only mean one thing- the Cardinal was about to send him on an Assignment.

Cardinal Jinette seemed to be anxious when Van Helsing appeared in the armoury.  
"There you are Van Helsing!" he said.  
"You called for me?"  
"Yes, we need you to go on another Assignment," the Cardinal paused. "Back to Transylvania- to the village of Vaseria." Van Helsing kept his face blank and didn't say anything.  
"We have heard rumours coming from Transylvania and they are most disturbing," the Cardinal continued.  
"Rumours?" Van Helsing asked.  
"Apparently the Vampires have been gathering. They are going to try and resurrect Dracula." Van Helsing's attempt at keeping a blank face failed as weight of that statement hit him.  
"But I defeated him back at Castle Dracula. Surely these rumours that you speak of are false?" he asked.  
"We hope so. But we can't take that risk. If the Vampires are truly trying to resurrect Dracula then we have a big problem on our hands." Van Helsing agreed. If Dracula rose again, he had no doubt that the Vaseria would perish and then the world.  
"We have no choice. You leave for Transylvania immediately," the Cardinal said.


	3. Chapter 3

The Village was in chaos when Van Helsing arrived. It seemed everyone in the Village was gathered around the well and was yelling and throwing stuff. No one noticed him and he quickly dismounted and tied his horse to a post. He pushed through the crowd to see what they were fussing about. A young woman with dark brown hair and cat-green eyes stood atop the well and was shouting something but Van Helsing couldn't hear her over the angry yells of the crowd.  
"Dracula was killed a year ago! Stop scaring our children!" a man shouted. The woman looked nervously at the crowd.  
"But the Vampires- they are trying resurrect him!" she shouted desperately. Everyone started to yell at the same time.  
"Lies!"  
"Go back to London where you came from!"  
"Those injuries messed up your head!"  
Van Helsing decided he had head enough.  
"How do you know the Vampires are trying to resurrect Dracula?" he shouted. Everyone went quiet as they realised who had spoken. The crowd began to whisper his name in awe. He walked towards the woman and the crowd parted to let him through. His hat was low over his face and he saw the woman trying to peer at his face.  
"Your the one who vanquished Dracula," the woman said simply. Van Helsing ignored this statement and repeated the question.  
"Because they told me," the woman whispered.  
"What is going on here?!" the voice of a man shouted. Van Helsing whirled around to find a man who looked very similar to the woman making his way through the crowd.  
"Who are you?" the man demanded.  
"I could ask the same of you," Van Helsing said. He looked at the woman. "Both of you."  
"My name is Alexandria and this is my twin, Luka," the woman said, extending a hand. Van Helsing took it and looked into her cat-green eyes. There was something about her eyes that reminded him of Anna. They had the same haunting look. In fact, the way she held herself was so Anna-like that it brought back memories. Luka, on the other hand, reminded him of a rich brat.  
"What the hell our you doing here?" he snapped.  
"I have heard rumours that the Vampires are trying to resurrect Dracula," Van Helsing said through clenched teeth.  
"Oh, is that so? I could be wrong, but I'd say that's none of your concern," Luka sneered.  
"Luka!" Alex said sharply. He eyed her up and down.  
"Shouldn't you be resting? You have haven't been yourself since we found you bleeding to death in the woods." Van Helsing could see the nasty gleam behind his eyes. Alex glared at him.  
"I've rested enough," she said, her voice low.  
"Have you now?" Luka turned to the crowd.  
"Don't pay attention to her mindless ramblings!" he shouted. "You know whatever happened to her at Castle Frankenstein has damaged her mentally! You can all go about your business and forget this ever happened!" As the crowd dispersed, Van Helsing glanced at Alex. She was looking at her brother with barely controlled anger.  
"As for you, good sir, take my advice and get out of my town," Luka said.  
"_Your_ town?" There was a challenge in Van Helsing's voice. Luka picked up on it immediately and layed a hand on the pistol at his side. Van Helsing did the same. Just when things were about to get ugly, someone shouted "Vampires!" and all hell broke lose.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for reading my Fan fiction! This has been three years in the making. I am constantly editing and making changes to this story. I'm typing this up as fast as I can but I have school and assignments to do so I apologise if you are sitting there and waiting for me to add more to this story. More chapters are coming soon so make sure you keep checking this fan fic out. While you are waiting, check out my other Van Helsing Fan fiction story: Caught in Time: Castle Lamia. For all you Dexter Fans out there, please note I am currently writing a fanfiction called Dexter at Play.

Happy Reading:)

* * *

Van Helsing felt himself being lifted up into the air by strong taloned hands. For all his training and enhanced senses left over from when he was a werewolf, one female Vampire in her bat-form had managed to swoop down and grab him in a split second. The Vampire laughed demonically as Van Helsing tried to pry himself free.  
"Welcome back to Vaseria, Van Helsing!" she shrieked, flying higher. Suddenly, the Vampire screamed in pain as an arrow landed where her heart should be. Van Helsing felt her grip on him give out and he plunged towards the ground.

As soon as the Vampire took off with Van Helsing, Alex was fitting an arrow into her Recurve Bow. Instinctually, she aimed for the heart of the Vampire and fired. The arrow found it's mark and Van Helsing fell to the ground. He didn't fall far enough to be killed but the landing still stunned him. That was good enough for Alex.  
The Vampire screamed in pain before exploding in the air. She looked around and counted four vampires- one male and three females. Alex was just about to fire another arrow when she was pushed hard from behind. She stumbled and fell face first into the ground. She rolled over to see who had pushed her but there was no one there.  
Never mind that, then. She had an entire village to defend. Fitting another arrow into her bow, she took aim...

Once the world stopped being so fuzzy and dull, Van Helsing got quickly to his feet. He glanced around, looking for his horse. Had left his bag of weapons tied to the animal. He spotted the Transylvanian bred horse still tied to the post. Thank God that the Vatican trained all it's horses- the black stallion was about the only thing _not_ panicking. He raced through the crowd and retrieved his newly modified Gas-Propelled Crossbow. Now that Van Helsing had a weapon that could kill, the vampires stayed away from him and turned there attention to that woman named Alexandria. Van Helsing realised that she had saved his life and now he owed it to her. He aimed his gas-powered crossbow at the heart of a red-headed female vampire, he pulled the trigger. Immediately, arrows were shot out in rapid succession. The vampire was dead before it even realised it had been shot at. Van Helsing crossed himself. He realised that those extra hours he had put in to improve his aim was paying off.

The Vampires hissed as they flew around Alex. One of the females landed and transformed into human form. Alex paused, her bow still drawn. She recognised this vampire. It was her childhood friend, Sarah.  
"Hello, Alexandria, nice of you to finally come home," Sarah hissed.  
"When did they get you?" Alex asked, lowering her bow. Sarah smiled demonically. Alex was heart-broken to see her best friend in this way and her guard dropped.  
"Oh, a few weeks ago. It's been great. You should join us- after we've finished using you to resurrect Dracula of course," Sarah said a little too cheerfully.  
"I'd rather die."  
"May I remind you that you do have to die to become a vampire?" Sarah was toying with her now. She started walking slowly towards Alex. Alex backed away quickly.  
"Tell me more about your attempt at bringing Dracula back to life," she said. Sarah shook her heard.  
"Sorry, I can't divulge secrets- at least not yet anyway."  
Sarah made her move. Moving so fast that she was a blur, Sarah transformed into her bat-form and rushed at Alex, knocking her over. The bow was flung a few metres away from her. Alex felt strong hands gripping her legs and she was hurled upwards.

Van Helsing watched as the vampire lifted Alex up. Before he could even aim, the black-winged male vampire spotted Van Helsing and dove down. Van Helsing fired but the vampire was too fast for his eyes to follow. The vampire landed and shoved him. Van Helsing went flying backwards and crashed into the side of a building. Dammit- he had lost his crossbow! Now he was utterly weapon less and facing the wrath of a vampire. He considered using his revolvers but released they would be useless- to kill a vampire, you had to completely destroy the heart. The bullets would go straight through vampire, allowing it to quickly heal it's heart. Van Helsing stumbled to his feet as the vampire transformed into his human form. The vampire had jet black straight long hair and was bulging with muscle. He was shirtless.  
"So, your the little human who had the nerve to destroy Dracula," the vampire rasped. His grey eyes bore into Van Helsing's soul. Van Helsing backed up slowly.  
"I've been meaning to meet you. The name is Valentin," he took a step foreword, smiling with his long sharp fangs. Van Helsing's mind was racing as he tried to figure out a way to get out of the situation. It dawned on him that there might be no answer.

Alexandria pulled out a knife that was hidden in her sleeve and tried to stabbed Sarah in the foot. Sarah screeched and dropped Alex onto a roof. Alex managed to grab on to the gutter before she slid off the roof. It was only a one story building, however, so she let herself drop and landed cat-like on her feet. She ran like hell, with Sarah hot on her heels. Suddenly, Luka seemed to appear out of nowhere and Alex crashed into her brother.  
"Are you O.K?" Luka asked as he pulled her to her feet.  
"Yes!" Alex panted. Luka gave her a smile that seemed fake before pulling out a pocket knife and putting it to her throat.  
"What are doing?" Alex gasped as Luka made her stumble foreword.  
"Saving a village. Now shut up and do as I say," he hissed. The blade bit sharply into her skin. Luka made her walk into the middle of the square.

Valentin was advancing on Van Helsing now. Van Helsing backed up. Valentin paused and a strange look came over his face. He turned around and made a sound in his throat. Van Helsing glimpsed at what the Vampire was looking at and his throat tightened. Luka was holding a knife against Alexandria's throat.  
"Back off, now! Or I will slit her throat and all her precious blood will spill into the dirt!" Luka shouted at the two remaining Vampires. The female vampire was hovering in the air, glaring at Luka. Van Helsing could see the terrified look on Alexandria's face.  
"You wouldn't kill your own sister," Valentin mused. Luka dug the knife deeper in Alex's throat.  
"Do you want to try me?" he threatened.  
"Don't take the risk! We need her to resurrect Dracula!" the female Vampire screeched. Valentin hissed something under his breath.  
"Very well, you live to fight another day," he snarled. But then he added three words that made Van Helsing freeze.  
"Farewell, Alexandria Valerious." And with that, the two vampires took off into the overcast sky, leaving Van Helsing viewing Alexandria and Luka in new light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry Guys for taking so long to post this chapter- I've had some assignments to do for school. I didn't like the Romeo and Juliet assignment- I had to a monologue and present it infront of the whole class! School can be a pain sometimes;)**

* * *

Luka Valerious released his sister, Alexandria. She stumbled slightly. Van Helsing was still trying to get his head around the fact that this man and woman were of Valerious blood.

Alex stumbled and face planted into the ground. She got to her feet and approached Luka with a furious look on her face.  
Before Luka realised what she was doing, Alex through a punch that sent Luka's head spinning and blood streaming out of his nose.  
"What the hell was that back there?!" Alex shouted. Van Helsing thought Luka was going to hit her back but then he just sighed.  
"Alex, I did what I had to do save the village from the wrath of the Vampires. You would have down the same in my position."  
"No I bloody would not have!" Alex screamed.  
"Alex…  
"Shut up, Luka! You put a knife to my throat and you were prepared to kill me! How am I supposed to deal with this?"  
The look that she was giving her brother was a mixture of anger, hatred and sadness. She turned around and stormed over to Van Helsing.  
"You, Van Helsing, come with me!" Alex snapped. She whistled and a sleek white horse trotted over to her.  
"You have your horse right?"  
Van Helsing nodded and clicked his tongue. His Transylvanian-bred horse trotted over to him.  
"Where are you going?" Luka demanded.  
"Away from you, _brother_!" she said the word brother like she was describing something gross. Alex mounted on her horse. Van Helsing did the same. He followed her out of Vaseria and into the woods.

The sun hung in the middle of the sky and cast a warm glow over the woods. Van Helsing couldn't stop staring at the woman riding in front of him.  
Alexandria was of Valerious blood but Anna was supposed to be the last of the Valerious. It couldn't be true, could it? Was this some sort of trick? Van Helsing didn't know if he could trust this woman. He thought about it for a moment before urging his horse to trot up next to her.  
Alexandria's face was blank and he got the feeling she was still upset over her brother.  
"Are you O.K?" he asked. Alexandria looked at him and sighed.

"I don't know anymore." She gave him a strained smile. "I suppose you've got some questions."  
"Are you really of Valerious blood?" Van Helsing asked.  
"Yes. My brother and I was sent to London when we were only children."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. Mother and Father never explained," Alex said. Van Helsing looked at her sceptically.  
"Are you sure about that? As far as I know, Anna was the last of the Valerious."  
"You don't believe me, Mr Van Helsing?" Alex asked, an edge in her voice.  
"I didn't say that."  
"No, but you were thinking it."  
Van Helsing was about to give her a look of annoyance when he looked into her cat-green eyes. He remembered when he first saw her eyes and how they reminded him of Anna. Without doubt, Van Helsing realised, this woman was a Valerious. It was only then Van Helsing realised that Alex was pretty. No, pretty was too light a word. Beautiful would do her. Yes, Alexandria Valerious was beati-  
"Is there something you are staring at, Van Helsing?" Alex said sharply. Van Helsing realised he had been staring and he turned away and cursed himself for thinking such thoughts. But his mind kept going back to her. Van Helsing mentally slapped himself. He was on a mission and he couldn't afford to have these thoughts. Besides, the last time he had thought about a woman in this way had died by his own hand.  
Alexandria slowed her horse down.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"We are here," Alex said. Van Helsing looked up to find himself staring up at Castle Frankenstein.


	6. Chapter 6

Van Helsing eyed Castle Frankenstein with distaste. This Castle had seen a lot of evil over many years.  
"Why did you bring me here?" he asked.  
Alexandria pressed her lips tightly together.  
"A few months back, the Vampires captured me. They brought me to Castle Frankenstein and started to experiment on me."  
"Experiment?"  
"I can't remember what they did to me and I have no wish to recover those memories. I remember escaping during the day while the Vampires slept. Apparently my brother found me almost bled to death and muttering about Dracula's Resurrection," Alex said quietly.  
_It must have been hard for her to lead me back here_, Van Helsing thought.  
"The thing I don't understand is why the Vampires need you specifically to resurrect Dracula," Van Helsing said. Alex shrugged and dismounted from her horse.  
"I have absolutely no idea what's so special about me but I intend to find out." She turned to Van Helsing and her saw the silent plea in her eyes.  
"My brother refuses to help me and I can't do this on my own."  
Once again, Van Helsing looked deeply in her eyes.  
"That's why I'm here- to vanquish Evil and protect the innocent," Van Helsing said simply before dismounting from his horse. Together, Van Helsing and Alexandria made their way to the back entrance of Castle Frankenstein.

The bones of Count Dracula were spread out on a table in the Experimental Room. Valentin the Vampire was on one knee and speaking quietly to his dead Master.  
"The girl with the blood we seek has allied with your arch-enemy Gabriel Van Helsing, Master."  
_I knew the fool would turn up sooner or later_, the conscious of Count Dracula whispered. Valentin nodded in satisfaction to hear his Master's words. The first experiments with the girl's blood was enough to bring back Dracula's consciousness. Now, they needed more of her blood to bring Dracula fully back to life.  
"What are your orders, Master?" Valentin asked.  
_Set a trap for the girl and Van Helsing. I want Van Helsing to be kept alive so that I might take my revenge. As for the girl… when we are finished with her, I do believe I am in need of a new bride.  
_"Yes Master," Valentine said. He got up and started to walk away. He had to figure out how to trap Alexandria Valerious and Gabriel Van Helsing. He paused and tilted his head and listened carefully. With his super hearing he could make out the sound of two sets of feet. Valentin smiled. He didn't have to set a trap after all- his Master's prey had come to them.

Van Helsing and Alexandria wondered through Castle Frankenstein.  
"What exactly are we looking for?" Van Helsing asked. So far, they had seen no sign of life or undead. An inch of dust covered everything. In short, the place seemed like it hadn't used for ages.  
"I… I don't remember," Alex was starting to sound less sure of herself by the minute. Van Helsing was beginning to feel impatient.  
"Well, what do you remember?" Van Helsing snapped in annoyance. He immediately regretted it when Alex started to glare at him.  
"If you don't believe me, then go back to Rome," she snapped. She turned around- and walked straight into Sarah who suddenly appeared right in front of her. Before Alexandria could even cry out, Sarah had knocked her out cold with one casual flick of her wrist. At the same time, Van Helsing felt something slam in the back of his head and suddenly Darkness reached up to claim him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! So glad you have read this far! Don't forget to review this story if you wanna see more of Van Helsing and Alexandria!**

**(In response to steathhunter4L's review, I have changed Alexandria from being naked to clothed. Appeariently it takes away the character's dignity. Thank You for the advice.)**

* * *

Van Helsing stirred and opened his eyes. The back of his head was throbbing and pain cracked through his skull. He was lying on a hard stony floor. Van Helsing groaned as he tried to sit up. His vision blurred and he almost passed out again.  
Once again a Vampire had managed to surprise him.  
This was getting ridiculous.  
He tried to stand up but he was rewarded with dizziness. Once the world stopped spinning, he looked around his prison. He was in one of the rooms at Castle Frankenstein. He went over to the door but it was unsurprisingly locked. He tried to kick it down but the door was sturdy and it made his head feel worse.  
There was nothing else to do but wait so Van Helsing sat down on the cold hard floor.

It was some time later when the door was practically ripped open by Sarah.  
"So you finally decided to wake up?" she taunted in a sing-song voice.  
"What do you want?" Van Helsing snapped. Sarah smiled and her fangs extended.  
"My Master requests your presence at his Resurrection," she said.  
"Your Master… as in Dracula?" Van Helsing asked.  
"Of cause!" Sarah laughed.  
"But he's dead so how can he request me?"  
Sarah blurred and appeared suddenly behind Van Helsing. She gave him a hard shove.  
"Get moving!"  
The Vampire led Van Helsing to the experimental room where a new set of horrors awaited him. On a table, Van Helsing recognised the skeleton of Dracula. Beside the bones on another table, bound and gagged was Alexandria Valerious. She was dressed in a stunning green gown and struggling against the ropes that held her in place.  
Valentin appeared and slapped her in the face.  
"Be quiet!"  
_I wouldn't lay another hand on my future bride if I were you, Valentin.  
_No. It couldn't be. Was that the voice of Dracula? It couldn't be! But it was... Van Helsing's eyes widened in shock.  
"How…?" Van Helsing trailed off.  
_Hello Gabriel. Nice of you to finally turn up.  
_"How is it that you are here?" Van Helsing asked.  
_You didn't think that you could completely kill me, do you? _The voice of Dracula mused. Then his voice turned sharp and commanding.  
_Sarah! Watch Van Helsing! Valentin, you may begin the_ _ceremony_!  
Sarah stepped closer to Van Helsing. He glared at her and she grinned. Valentin removed the gag from Alex's mouth and started to untie her. Van Helsing could only watch. He knew if he moved, Sarah wouldn't hesitate to kill him. But he had to find a way out of this situation. It was a pity that the Vampires were smart enough to remove his weapons. Valentin finished untying Alex and forced her to her feet. "Let me go!" Alex shouted. _I'm afraid we _c_an't do that, Alexandria. Valentin, will you do the honours_? Valentin nodded and moving as quick as a snake, he bit down on Alex's wrist. Alex cried out. Van Helsing went to run in to help but Sarah held him back. He struggled but she had an iron grip. Valentin forced Alex's wrist out of his mouth and spat her blood on Dracula's corpse. _Good, _Dracula murmured. Van Helsing was still trying to escape Sarah's grip when Dracula's corpse _sat up_ and clamped it's mouth around Alex's neck. _That's it, I failed_, Van Helsing thought. That was a stake was stabbed through Sarah's heart. Sarah screamed and exploded into goo. And there stood Luka Valerious with a very pleased look on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 wasn't my best chapter. Sorry Guys. I suffered from a major malfunction in the imagination department. Hopefully, Chapter 8 will prove a success. If you think a chapter needs improving, don't be afraid to review it. All opinions are welcome.**

**Has anyone done the ice-bucket challenge;)? By the way, I've discovered the wonders of Game of Thrones. I'm watching Game of Thrones season 3 this week before the Parents get back from Canada (I'm not supposed to be watching it so don't tell anyone:) so I apologise if I don't update my story for a while. **

* * *

"What, did you think I wouldn't want to join in on the fun?" Luka said. He tossed Van Helsing a shot-gun. He had Alex's bow with him and he fired at Dracula. Dracula screeched and released Alexandria. She crumbled to the ground. Luka ran foreword to help his fallen sister. Van Helsing kept Valentin and the bony animated corpse of Dracula away with the shot-gun. Luka managed pick up Alex just as Van Helsing ran out of bullets. Suddenly, the exit was looking like a very good idea.  
"I think it's time to get out of here," Luka said.  
"Run for it!" Van Helsing shouted. They took off running. Van Helsing's six senses told them Valentin and Dracula were right behind them in their bat-forms (though how Dracula could be made out of bones and still fly, Van Helsing will never know). He had to do something or else they would catch them!  
"Got any more weapons?" Van Helsing panted. Luka tossed him some silver bullets. Van Helsing loaded the shot-gun up and twisted around and fired. Dracula had been right behind him, reaching out with his skeletal hands and talons when Van Helsing fired. Dracula was just a pile of bones held together by force of will and the magic in Alex's blood so when the shot-gun bullet hit Dracula at such a close range, his body was blasted to pieces. Van Helsing didn't bother to stick around to see what would happen next. He caught back up to Luka.  
"Did you get him?" Luka asked.  
"Yes, but I don't know how long he will _stay _down." They found the exit and bolted out of Castle Frankenstien and into the bright sunlight of early morning. They found their horses quickly and galloped as fast as they could away from Castle Frankenstein.

"We need to get her out of Transylvania," Van Helsing said as soon as they were in the safety of Valerious Manor. Luka glared up at Van Helsing while he and Van Helsing worked on Alex's wounds.  
"We only just got here," he said moodily.  
"We need to get her out of here before the Vampires use her again," Van Helsing insisted. Luka didn't say anything. After all, Van Helsing did have a point.  
"Where would you have us go? Transylvania is our home, after all," he asked.  
"The Knights of the Holy Order in Rome," Van Helsing said immediately. Luka grimaced.  
"I never liked-" Suddenly, Alex's eyes shot open.  
"Where is that son-of-a-bullshark, Dracula?!" She shouted. "I need to give hime a piece of my mind!"  
"Calm down, Alex," Van Helsing said softly.  
"Calm down? Dracula is alive, Van Helsing, because of me!"  
"Little sister, calm down, we are going to take you to the Knights of the Holy Order where we can protect you and ensure Dracula never uses you again," Luka said simply.  
"Wait, what?"  
"While you remain in Transylvania, you can be used again to resurrect Dracula. For your safety and the safety of the world, you can't stay here," Van Helsing said.  
"I don't want to go!" Alex snapped. Van Helsing and Luka looked at each other.  
"As much as I despise the Holy Order, I think the best place for you to be is as far away from here as possible." Luka said. Alex glared at her brother.  
"We've only just got here, Luka. This is our homeland. Why would you want to leave the place we were born for stupid England but now we have to leave again?"  
"Stop whining. Our duty is to our family and right now you are being selfish," Luka said.  
Alex opened her mouth and shut it again. She looked at both Luka and Van Helsing before slumping down.  
"Your right of course," Alex said quietly. A look of misery came to her face and Van Helsing felt sorry for her. But her being miserable was a microscopic price to pay compared to what would happen if Dracula was allowed to rise again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

_Valentin looked around at the scattered bones of Count Dracula and beared his teeth. His Master had been blown to bits by that stupid human and had lost his consciousness. Van Helsing will pay dearly for that. So too will that pathetic Luka Valerious. And so too will Alexandria Valerious. He would drag her kicking and screaming in before slitting her throat and letting her bleed out all over his Master. Then, Count Dracula will punish this world with Valentin by his side. Valentin smiled. It was a nice vision, and one Valentin was determined to make sure it came true._

**End of part 1**


	10. Chapter 10: Part 2

**Prologue**

_"I don't want to go! Please don't send us away!" 12 year old Alexandria begged. Beside her, Alex's twin, Luka Valerious, stood cross armed and glared up at their mother, Fiona Valerious.  
__"We've talked about this before- you are going to London whether you like it or not!" Fiona shouted.  
__"But why? Why must we go?" Luka asked. Fiona gave them a strange look, like she was debating whether to tell them something. But then the look passed.  
__"It's for the best," she said.  
__"Grown-ups always say that when they do something terrible," Alex sulked. _  
_"Stop your whining. You have a duty as a Valerious to bring honour to your family by doing everything you can to defeat Dracula-"  
__"Then why are you sending us away?" Luka asked. Fiona sighed.  
__"It's complicated. If we defeat Dracula, he must not be allowed to rise again."  
__"But if we defeat him, he is dead. He could no longer hurt us," Luka said simply.  
__"I wish that was true. But sometimes, _Death is only the beginning_," Fiona said._


	11. Chapter 11

**In response to a review, yes this story is a mess! Everyday I look at it and am like whaaaaaa? I plan to get the story down, then rewrite it carefully. I'll fix this story up, promise:) As for the short chapters, I figured I would lose people if I wrote long chapters. Thoughts?  
(PS: Thank you for the reviews:)**

* * *

Alexandria Valerious blinked back childhood memories and started at her reflection in the creek. Her-cat green eyes were dull and her skin was as pale as death itself.  
Van Helsing, Luka Valerious and Alex had left for Rome this morning and had made camp. Alex was on collecting firewood duty. She already had a bundle of sticks in her arms when she felt a presence.  
Alex froze. Her eyes darted upwards. The sun had not yet set but the full moon shone brightly in the dimming sky.  
She cursed and dropped the bundle of sticks. She slowly stood up straight and unslung her Recurve bow. She had an arrow in place as she slowly turned around-  
To find Van Helsing walking past.  
He gave her a look of annoyance when he saw the arrow aimed at his face.  
"And here I thought fetching water was safe," he said. Alex lowered her bow.  
"Sorry, my senses haven't been right since Dracula had his stinkin' mouth on me," She muttered, bending down to pick up the sticks. Van Helsing gave her a pitying look.  
"We are all on edge, don't worry about it," he said. He could still see how tense she was and sighed. He knew Alex would never get over her meeting with Dracula. Perhaps getting her to Rome was a better idea then he had thought. Even though he hadn't even known her for a week, he cared for her a lot and he was distressed to see her like this.  
He looked up at the full moon and glared at it. Even though Van Helsing was free of the curse of the Werewolf, he still felt weird when he was in the presence of the full moon. His emotions were strongest and his strength and senses felt enhanced beyond that of a normal man.  
And at this moment, Alexandria Valerious was intoxicating. He wasn't sure if he should call it love, but his feelings for her were in that general direction.  
And his affection for her was growing everyday.  
Van Helsing mentally beat back those emotions with a stick. He couldn't afford to have these distracting thoughts. He needed to be cool, calm and in control of the situation. Mentally shaking his head, he and Alex made their way back to camp.  
Van Helsing built a fire and they cooked some rabbit Alex had hunted down. Eventually, Alex went to sleep in the small tent they had pitched while Luka and Van Helsing discussed tactics.

_In her dream Valentin was surveying his army of 50 Vampires and smiling, his teeth glistening.  
Van Helsing wouldn't stand a chance against a 50 Vampires, Valentin thought. Valentin's Master would be proud. His spy in the Village had told him that the trio had left for Vatican City. That was fine with him. Let them go to the Holy Order. Let them think they stood a chance. Let them spread the news of Dracula's attempted resurrection. And then Valentin and his army will descend upon and crush them like insects and Dracula will rise. Valentin's smile got wider and his gleaming teeth got longer._

"Wake up! We have to go!" Alex shouted. Luka was awake in an instant and Van Helsing peered at her under his wide-brimmed hat.  
"What's the matter?" Van Helsing asked. Alex told them about her dream.  
"If your dream is true then we need to get to the Vatican immediately and rally the other Knights," Van Helsing said urgently.  
"But that's exactly what Valentin wants," Alex protested.  
"I know but what choice do we have? If Valentin wants a fight then we shall give him a fight," Van Helsing said simply. Luka yearned loudly and Van Helsing and Alex looked at him.  
"Do you seriously think Valentin would have the balls to raise an army? It was just a dream, Alex, and nothing more. You have suffered a lot lately. Who knows what toll it has on you?" he said lazily. Alex got angry.  
"It wasn't just a dream, _brother_! Valentin wants revenge for blowing up his plan and Dracula. He wants to fight us with 50 Vampires! God only knows how many innocents will die in the cross-fire! And if he gets hold of me and uses me to rise Dracula again, then it's all over. Everything we stand for will perish. It took our family centuries to defeat Dracula- with the aid of Van Helsing, and as long as I'm alive, I will make sure he STAYS DEAD! Where's your sense of honour?"  
"There is no honour in panicking over some little girl's nightmare!" Luka snapped.  
"Luka..." Van Helsing warned. Alex gave her brother a dark look.  
"In my dream, Valentin mentioned a spy in the village. As I recall, you did hold a knife to my throat at the village-"  
"Will you please get over that? I did what I had to do to protect the people of Vaseria, which is more then you have ever done. Who's honourable now?"  
"Silence!" Van Helsing shouted. He didn't mean to shout but the two of them were driving him crazy.  
"Your both as bad as each other. Alex, stop provoking him! Luka, if you don't want to believe Alex's dream, then so be it. You can turn around and go back to Vaseria. But if you believe her cause is true, then you will come with us to Rome and I will hear no more arguments from either of you!" he said. Alex and Luka looked at him wide eyed.  
"Fine, I will go back to Vaseria," Luka said coldly. Alex gasped.  
"But you can't just leave us!"  
"I'm pretty sure Van Helsing can look after himself. So can you. You are a perfectly capable young woman trained in various aspects of combat," Luka said. His voice had quickly changed from being cold into something semi-warm. He gave her sister a smile with no humour in it.  
"I will go back to Vaseria and send word to the Vatican if anything unusual happens. Don't worry about me," he said evenly. Neither Van Helsing or Alex wanted to see him go. He was pretty good fighter and he had Van Helsing's grudging respect. On the other hand, Luka said he would watch out for anything out of the ordinary. That might prove to be valuable, especially if there was a spy in Vaseria.  
Van Helsing gave him a nod.

So Van Helsing and Alexandria parted their separate ways with Luka. Luka made straight for the village. Van Helsing and Alex made straight for Rome, barely stopping to sleep. Once they reached Vatican sister, Alexandria tried to resist the urge to pass out from exhaustion. They entered the secret underground Armoury. A lot of working monks stared at Alexandria when she walked past- probably wondering what she was doing in one of the most secret places on Earth.  
"Van Helsing!" A voice familiar voice called. Van Helsing turned to find Carl weaving his way through the armoury towards him. Van Helsing greeted the friar.  
"Alexandria, this is Carl. He designs and supplies most of my weapons," Van Helsing said. Alex gave him a tired smile. Carl returned it before giving Van Helsing a questioning look.  
"Carl, this is Alexandria Valerious."  
"That's such a pretty name- Wait! Did you just say Valerious?" Carl asked. Van Helsing nodded and Carl's face split into a look of shock.  
"Van Helsing!" another voice called. It was Cardinal Jinette and he had a annoyed look on his face.  
"Who's are you?" he asked Alex. Carl quickly hurried off.  
"My Name is Alexandria Valerious," she said evenly. The Cardinal raised an eyebrow.  
"Valerious, did you say? Doesn't surprise in the least," he said. Now it was Van Helsing's turn to look surprised.  
"You know about Alex and her brother, Luka?" he asked.  
"We've heard rumours in the past about the concealed births of Valerious twins. Didn't think they were true though," The Cardinal said.  
"Well, they are true but we have bigger problems-" Alex started to explain but the Cardinal held up a hand.  
"I can see both of you are practically holding your eyes open. Go bath and get some sleep. I want a full report when you both wake up."  
Alex was lead away by a monk while Van Helsing made his way to his own quarters.


	12. Chapter 12

Alexandria met Van Helsing and the Cardinal in the armoury approximately 12 hours later.  
"I trust you slept well?" The Cardinal asked. Alex nodded.  
"Good. Van Helsing, explain to me what happened in Transylvania," the Cardinal ordered. Van Helsing told quickly told the Cardinal about his short misadventure in Transylvania.  
"So, the rumours are true after all. But you say you destroyed Dracula?" the Cardinal asked.  
"I highly doubt it. Sure, I blasted his consciousness back to the pit it crawled out from but all Valentin needs to do is get a mouthful of Alex's blood and we have a very angry re-carnated Vampire King on our hands," Van Helsing said. The Cardinal grimaced.  
"Then we make sure Valentin never gets Alex's blood. And Valentin himself will have to be destroyed," The Cardinal said.  
"What about me? Do _I _get a say in this?" Alex whined. Both the Cardinal and Van Helsing looked at her.  
"Look, maybe you don't know who Valentin is. He is the second oldest Vampire in the world, turned by Dracula himself. He was basically Dracula's right-hand man back when they both were alive. He led armies right along-side Dracula- better known as Vlad the Impaler at the time- and they never failed. Valentin is forever loyal to his master. And now he has roused up another army- except this time, his soldiers are Vampires. Do you really think Van Helsing could stand a chance against Valentin and his army all on his own?" Alex asked.  
"How do you know all this?" the Cardinal asked. Alex shrugged.  
"Dreams," she said. "Oh, and I read."  
"You've been having peculiar dreams- or visions, whatever you want to call them- lately," Van Helsing observed. Alex shrugged again.  
"Yes, but how do we know they are just what they are- dreams?" the Cardinal said.  
"Because they are too vivid and too real. My instincts tell me they are real, and I _always _trust my instincts," Alex said simply.  
"I trust my instincts too and they have never let me down. Valentin is coming for us," Van Helsing said quietly.  
"Fair enough. I suppose we had better gather the other Knights," The Cardinal said.  
"How many?" Alex asked.  
"Six," the Cardinal said. Both men could tell that Alex thought it wasn't enough.  
"These are highly trained men, some of them as good as me," Van Helsing told her.  
"And these are highly trained Vampires led by Valentin!" Alex snapped. Then she paused.  
"As good as you?" she asked. Van Helsing nodded.  
"Then there might be the smallest of hopes yet," she muttered.  
"Even the smallest of hopes can cast a light through the darkness of despair," Van Helsing said.

_The Vampires dragged the man into the Experimental Room and made him kneel before Valentin.  
"Ah, here's our loyal spy," Valentin smiled. The man lifted his face and Alex gasped in her sleep. Is face was bashed and beaten up but she could still recognise him as Vaseria's blacksmith.  
"Master, please don't kill me! We had a deal!" the blacksmith wailed. Valentin smiled.  
"We did, didn't we? But as I recall, the deal said nothing about sparing you from me and my Master's wrath, just your pitiful family," he said.  
"But I have served you well! I have done everything you've asked me to do. Please have mercy?" Alex could see that the man was terrified. She felt sorry for him even if he was a spy.  
"Yes, you have served me well. But, unfortunately, I simply don't need you any more," Valentin said cheerfully.  
"What about my family?" the man sobbed. Valentin grimaced.  
"Lucky for you, I was a man of honour even if my Master was not. I shall keep my word." He looked at the man and a look of madness came in his eyes.  
"Thank you," the man gasped.  
"Your welcome," Valentin said before wrapping his hands around the man's head and casually ripping it clean off his shoulders. Alex stifled a scream and tried to turn away from the awful scene as Valentin laughed an evil laugh. Blood spilled everywhere.  
'Let me wake up!' she screamed but she couldn't pull herself out of the nightmare. Valentin tossed the head to a watching Vampire.  
"Bag the head. We need to give our enemies a taste of what is to come," Valentin said. Then he narrowed his eyes. His eyes darted around until he seemed to be looking straight at her. Then he smiled.  
"I can see you, Alexandria Valerious!"  
_

Alexandria woke up screaming.

The next morning, she shakily made her way to the armoury, the Vision (she had stopped calling them dreams) still ringing in her head. Valentin had looked right at her. Before now, Alex thought she was safe in her dreams. But how had her enemy seen her? She could still feel his eyes boring into her soul. Alex shivered.  
She approached Van Helsing and the Cardinal. Six men were lined up. From the looks of them, they were the other Knights who worked for the Holy Order.  
"Are you O.K? You look a little shaken up," Van Helsing said. Alex nodded but didn't say anything. She caught the look Van Helsing gave her. A mixture of concern and something else...  
Love?  
All the men in London always fell in love with her and Alex recognised the look of love Van Helsing was giving her.  
That was crazy. The mysterious and powerful Van Helsing in love with _her_? The idea was insane but Alex realised that she too felt a growing attraction towards Van Helsing.  
Weird.  
"Are you listening to what I'm saying?" Van Helsing's voice cut through her thoughts. Alex jolted back into reality.  
"Ummm, sure... can you repeat the question?" Alex asked. Van Helsing cracked a smile.  
"I was introducing you to some of the Knights of the Holy Order while you were day-dreaming."  
"Yeah, that was it!"  
"Well, blondie over there is Seth, the high and mighty American is Edguardo..."  
So many names to remember, Alex tuned out.  
"So, when do we start going out to stake some Vampire's butt?" Edguardo asked once the introductions were over.  
"Tomorrow, we will travel to Vaseria and confront Valentin and his army," Van Helsing said. Alex noticed the sceptical looks forming over some of the Knights.  
"What I don't get is why everyone is panicking over the kid's dream," a knight called Adriano scowled.  
"Kid...?!" Alex shouted, outraged. Adriano shrugged.  
"In my line of work, little girl, unless you have experienced what I've experienced you are a mere child. And in my line of work, little girls who have mysterious dreams are liars or witches," he said.  
"Lay off, Adriano. You have your orders so follow them!" Van Helsing said sharply. Alex looked Adriano right in the eye. She had been trying to perfect her wolf-eye stare. It was a look that mearnt _don't mess with me_. Adriano looked away.  
_Not as tough as you like to think_, Alex thought.  
"When we arrive in Transylvania, I will show you how to kick-ass," Alex told Adriano.  
"Your not coming with us," Van Helsing said.  
"Wait, what? Of course I'm coming with you..."  
"Valentin wants your blood, _Princess_, and if you come with us, we're are practically gift-wrapping and delivering you to the enemy," Seth told her. Adriano smirked.  
"I don't care! This is my fight too, you know!" Alex shouted.  
"Alex, you can't leave this place until the threat of Valentin has passed," Van Helsing told her gently.  
"That is just not right. You are not my Father!" Alex told him. She could feel tears of frustration beginning to form in her eyes but she stormed off before anyone noticed. Van Helsing called her name but she kept walking.  
"There goes a troubled young lady," Enguardo said. Van Helsing agreed.

Alexandria was fuming. She wanted to go to Transylvania to get even with Valentin but she couldn't. To hell with Van Helsing and the Holy Order! What right did they have to keep her here?  
Part of her knew that it was wise to keep her here on holy ground where Valentin and his minions couldn't use her. The much larger and stronger part consisting of mostly stubbornness beat that part back with a metal stick. She lay there in her bed sulking. She couldn't be bothered to get up and see Van Helsing or the six Knights off. Eventually she fell asleep and was plagued by another vision. Except in this vision, she witnessed the future.  
And the future didn't look pretty.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex woke up with a gasp. Oh no. If what she had seen in her dream was true...  
Van Helsing didn't stand a chance.  
For in her dream she watched as the swarm of Vampires over-powered Van Helsing and his small band of Knights.  
In her dream she had watched them die gruesome deaths. And has Van Helsing skull was crushed under the mighty strength of Valentin, he had looked straight into the soul of Alex and uttered two words.  
"_Your next_."

Alex had to warn Van Helsing before it was too late. And she had to do it now before he reached Valentin and his army. Getting up out of her bed, she quickly got dressed. She made her way out of her quarters. A Guard was walking down the hall.  
"Where are you going Miss Valerious?" he asked, suspicion in his voice.  
"For a walk."  
"This late?"  
"Bad dreams. I can't sleep."  
"Then why are you dressed for battle? My orders are to make sure you don't sneak off."  
"Then I guess you are about to lose your job."  
"What-"  
Alex swung a punch that was aimed at the Guard's head. He uttered one grunt of pain before crumbling to the floor. Alex rubbed her knuckles.  
"The Vatican needs to employ better Guards. This one never stood a chance," Alex muttered.

The armoury was quiet. Most of the monks were probably off sleeping or something. Only Carl was the only one working. Alex thought this over and sighed. Carl was Van Helsing's friend. He deserved to know what was going on.  
"Hey Carl," Alex said. Carl jumped.  
"Ummm, hi, Alexandria. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked.  
"Carl, I need to leave this place," Alex told him.  
"What?! Why?" Carl asked. Alex told him her dream. Carl's eyes widened.  
"Carl, Valentin has an army. Van Helsing is good but this is way over him." Alex swallowed. "I sense that my presence will make a huge difference."  
Carl looked troubled.  
"What is it?" Alex asked.  
"It's just... I heard a voice," Carl stammered.  
"A voice?"  
"It told me to finish this and give it to you because 'it will make a huge difference."  
"Finish what?" Alex asked. Carl held up a bow. Not just any bow either. It was a beautifully designed Recurve Bow fashioned from wood. Carl held it out for her to take it. She took it and was surprised at how sturdy and strong it felt. The bow string was sleek. The Latin word _Custos _was written on in.  
"The Guardian," Alex translated. Carl nodded.  
"Here, I made these too." he gave her a Quiver filled with 12 arrows tipped with silver.  
"Are they perfectly balanced?" Alex asked. Carl nodded.  
"Carl, I don't know what to say," Alex said, swinging the quiver and bow over her shoulder.  
"Perhaps a simple 'thank you'?"  
Alex smiled.  
"Thank you, Carl."  
"Come, I will go get your horse ready."

_Several Days Later..._

Van Helsing and the six Knights made their way slowly towards the foothills of the Carpathian Mountains beside a river. The full moon was high in the sky and his senses felt magnified a thousand times.  
"Something evil is lurking nearby," he muttered. They all dismounted from their horses.  
"No kidding," a knight named Geronimo frowned. Even Adriano sensed the danger because he finally seemed to have shut up.  
"Do you think the Vampires are around?" Enguardo asked.  
"I don't know but ready your weapons," Van Helsing said. Everyone carried a Gas-Propelled crossbow and several silver stakes. There was a rustling sound.  
"Behind us!" Seth shouted and they spun around with their cross-bows ready.  
"Wait! Wait! It's just me!" came a startled voice.  
"Alexandria?" Van Helsing asked. Alex came forward riding her white horse. Every one but Adriano lowered their cross-bows.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Adriano shouted. Alex dismounted.  
"I had another dream-"  
"To hell with your dreams! Do you know what you've done, you foolish girl-"  
"They're almost here," Alex said suddenly.  
"Who's almost here?" Van Helsing asked.  
"You know who."  
Van Helsing turned to Seth and Geronimo.  
"You know what too."  
They nodded, mounted their horses, and sped off.  
"What are they doing?" Alex asked.  
"We can't see in the dark so they're going to light some bond fires. At least then we will see what we're going up against," Van Helsing said. He gave her a look.  
"You shouldn't have come here, Alex. But since your here, stay close."  
The hill that they we standing on lit up with the fires.  
"Look, Van Helsing, I can take care of myself, O.K?" Alex told him. Van Helsing opened his mouth to say something when Seth gave a shout of warning.  
Two hundred metres away, Valentin stood silently watching them. But that wasn't the thing that set Alex's heart racing. Behind him, stood his army of bloodthirsty Vampires. But that still wasn't the thing that set Alex's heart racing. Valentin stood with his clawed hands set at the throat of Luka Valerious. Now _that _was what set Alex's heart racing.


	14. Chapter 14

Valentin saw the look on Alexandria' face and smiled an evil smile.  
"Let me go, you sorry excuse for a-"  
"Shut it, Luka!" Valentin snarled, his claws digging into Luka's skin, almost piercing it. Luka didn't dare swallow.  
"Alexandria Valerious! You see your brother?! You see I'm about to rip out his throat?! I propose a trade! Your blood for the life of your brother!" Valentin shouted. He could see the conflicting emotions her face and laughed. He could hear Van Helsing hissing at Alex not to do it.  
"Do you truly want to be the Last of the Valerious?!" he asked for good measure. That decided it. Van Helsing and a knight called Kyler tried to hold her back but Alex squirmed and broke free of their grips. She ran towards her brother with Kyler and Van Helsing hot on her heels. Valentin smiled at himself. It was always fun to twist the fragile emotions and wills of humans-  
A sharp agonising pain to his arm brought him out of his thoughts. Valentin opened his mouth and hissed in pain. An arrow was embedded in his arm and he pulled it away from Luka on reflex. It was the most painful thing Valentin had ever felt. Before he could pull the arrow out and reach for Luka, a sense of danger washed over him. Quick as lightning, Valentin caught an arrow in mid-air. An arrow that had been aimed at his heart. He looked up to see Alex reach her brother and pull him away from Valentin, the Guardian in her hands. The pain in his arm threatened to overwhelm his senses. He pulled the arrow out and grimaced when he saw the tip was coated in silver. Damn that girl. She was smarter then Valentin gave her credit for. But he would not make that mistake again. He could feel his army behind him getting restless for blood.  
"Attack!" Valentin shouted. He savoured the look of fear in Alex's eyes, the alarm on Van Helsing's face and Luka's anger brought on by fear as his army of Vampires descended upon them.

"What do we do?! What do we DO?" Alexandria shouted as she fired some arrows from her Guardian. She was saving her silver tipped arrows for last. The arrows found their marks easily which surprised her.  
"These look like newly turned Vampires! They'll be easy to take down!" Luka said. Van Helsing fired his cross-bow. Behind him, the six Knights did the same. They formed a circle as the Vampires surrounded them, easily taking out any Vampires that came their way.  
_A little to easily, _Alexandria though. This was all wrong. Valentin had been an Army General who fought along side Dracula as a man. So why was an all powerful Valentin using weak, slow, newly turned Vampires? Alex had a bad feeling about that.  
"SURPRISE!" Valentin shouted as he suddenly appeared within the circle. Before anyone could react, Valentin wrapped his strong hands around Alex, transformed into his bat-form, and soared upwards.

"Alexandria!" Van Helsing shouted.  
"Go after her, man! If Dracula rises then it's game over! I got your back!" Kyler shouted. Without even thinking, Van Helsing was off, following Valentin as he soared through the air.

Approximately five hundred metres away, Valentin dropped Alex. She hit the ground hard and her vision blurred. She took painful breaths. Great, broken ribs- she was sure of it. She lifted her head and met eye to eye socket with Dracula's skull. She gasped and tried to back up but Valentin appeared behind her.  
"No doubt you are wondering why I have used the stupid newly turned Vampires as my foot-soldiers." He started to circle her as she painfully got to her feet. Her heart was pounding in her chest.  
"The other Vampires don't believe I can rise Dracula." He back-handed her across the side of her face and Alex cried out. The side of her face burned.  
"But when I spill your blood tonight on Dracula's remains, they'll sense his presence and come running to fight by his side. You and you friends are doomed, Alexandria Valerious," Valentin said.  
"I won't let you resurrect Dracula, Valentin," Alex said coolly.  
"You can't stop me. In fact you have failed all ready," he gave her a cruel smile. "I wonder how loyal your friends would be if they found out what you really are?"  
"What do you mean?" Alex asked, confused.  
"You have special blood, my dear. The blood of a Witch. Your Mother- your _real_ Mother- was a Witch."  
"Your crazy!" Alex shouted.  
"And yet, some part of you already knew that."  
Alex swallowed. Valentin was right. She was a Witch and some deep part of her had known all along.  
"Now, my dear little Witch, are you ready to die?"  
"Not on my watch," said Van Helsing from behind him. Valentin turned around in time to see Van Helsing plunge one of Alex's silver arrows into his chest.  
"Rest in Peace," Van Helsing said in Latin, although he didn't sound like he meant it. Valentin looked down at his chest in surprise then fury. As quick as lightning, Valentin reached forward with a clawed finger and slitted Alex's throat, before disintegrating.  
"No!" Van Helsing shouted. Alex fell, her blood pumping out of her throat... right onto Dracula's remains.

Van Helsing fell to his knees. A sense of doom washed over him. Alexandria was dead. Alex. Was. Dead. He felt his heart being split into two. Alex was dead. Van Helsing had failed. And Dracula was rising.


	15. Chapter 15

Darkness. That was all she felt. That was all she was. Who was she? She didn't care. She was dead. She was quite content to sink into the darkness forever. Who cares? Someone did. What was his name? Was Van Helsing? Luka? She couldn't bring herself to care.  
_You really should, my child. _The voice cut through the Darkness that surrounded her like a knife through butter.  
But still, why should she care? She was dead and that was that.  
_Not quite dead yet, Alexandria. You are my child. You carry my blood. Nothing can kill you that easily. Use your powers.  
_What was that voice?  
_I am your Mother. Use your powers, now, Alexandria.  
_Who cares?  
_Hmmm, perhaps you need some help?  
_A jolt of power surged through her like an electric shock, driving the darkness away.

Alexandria gasped and sat up straight. All around her the battle raged on. She was covered in blood but her skin around her neck was smooth like her throat had never been slit.  
She had died and her mother had brought her back to life. She looked around to see Van Helsing on his knees. And Dracula was standing over him. Alex became aware of the power practically surging through her body, wanting to be freed. Suddenly, she knew what to do. The Guardian lay beside her and quickly picked it up. Pulling a silver arrow out of her quiver, she called on the power. It obeyed her will and the tip of the arrow began to glow with a strange green light. The power she put into the arrow, the more her strength seemed to fade. She took aim and fired. Over-come by exhaustion, she felt her knees give way and she crumbled to the ground.

Van Helsing looked up into the eyes of Dracula, his heart torn apart and sinking in his chest. The girl he loved was dead and Dracula was standing over him. He had no idea how to defeat the monster.  
"Just kill me already," Van Helsing murmured. Dracula laughed.  
"You think I am going to give you an easy death, Gabriel? I will torture you until you beg for mercy and then I will torture you some more. I will keep you alive for a long, long time. And when you do die, I will turn you into a Vampire and you will obey me forever," Dracula said. Van Helsing gritted his teeth. His pistols by his side were loaded with bullets. Before he could even consider taking one out to shoot himself, he saw a flash of light and frowned. Dracula's smile disappeared.  
"No..." he whispered as an arrow appeared right where his heart should be. The arrow glowed with a green light. Dracula opened his mouth an emitted a roar of agony as the green light engulfed him. He disintegrated into nothingness. But the green light wasn't done yet. It spread outwards in a shock-wave and disintegrated every Vampire it touched. Then it faded, leaving very confused six knights, a stunned Van Helsing, and a Witch who went by the name of Alexandria Valerious in the dirt.

"It was her! She's a Witch!" Adriano pointed at the body of Alexandria. Van Helsing, who still thought Alex was dead, gave him a dirty look.  
"Watch your mouth!" he snapped.  
"You don't understand! I saw her! She had her throat slashed but she got up a minute late and fired and arrow and casted her black-magic!" Adriano shouted.  
"Adriano, so help me God-"  
"I saw it too!" Geronimo cut it.  
"I... think I saw something... whatever it was that she did, it saved our lives," Seth said. Van Helsing didn't know what to make of the situation. Keeping a blank look on his face, he walked over to Alexandria. He didn't even need to check her pulse so see that she was alive- he could see the rise and fall of her chest. He didn't know what think.  
Adriano took a step forward.  
"Take another step and I will shoot you," came the cool voice of Luka. Adriano turned around to find a gun pointed at his head.  
"What are you doing?!" he hissed.  
"I've known all along about the true nature of my sister. But no one else did. Why do you think that is so?" Luka said coldly. Everyone looked at him, wondering what to do.  
"No takers? Very well. It was to protect her from the Holy Order," Luka said.  
"Why?" Van Helsing asked.  
"What is it that the Order does best? Eradicate evil. But half the time the Order doesn't know what is evil and what is not!" Luka snapped. Van Helsing could understand that. A year ago, the Holy Order had gave him orders to kill Frankenstein's Monster, even though the big man was as gentle as a lamb.  
"Like your Witch of a sister?" Adriano asked. Luka jabbed the gun in Adriano's side.  
"My sister just saved our lives! Without her, we'd all be dead by now! It's not her fault our father got the hots for some pretty little lady and we were the result! Mind what you say!" Luka shouted. Adriano gave him a dark look.  
"Take it easy Luka. I give my word that Alexandria will not be harmed," Van Helsing said. Luka gave him a look of surprise.  
"Really?"  
"You're right- Alexandria saved our lives and quite possibly the world. She is a hero. I have no idea what her powers might mean for the future, but I sense that she is not evil," Van Helsing said, relaxing his emotionless face.  
He looked around and saw that everyone except Adriano and a silent knight named Johnathon agreed. Luka lowered his gun.  
"What about the Holy Order?"  
Van Helsing grimaced.  
"I'll deal with them. Mark my words, Alexandria will not be harmed." he glanced at Alexandria. For some reason, she seemed more beautiful then before, the light of the moon dancing across her face.  
"We should go. This has been an... _interesting_ experience."  
"No kidding," Enguardo agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

Waking up was like slipping into a dream. Alexandria blinked a few times as her adjusted to the light. She felt exhausted but she was glad to be alive.  
"Well, it's good to see you back in the land of the living," Luka said. He was sitting on a chair beside the bed that she was lying on.  
"Wh...where am I?" Alex stammered. Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth.  
"Back in Rome. You've been in the infirmary for nearly a month," Luka answered.  
"A month?!"  
Luka cracked a grin at her reaction.  
"Yes, Alex, a month. How much do you remember?"  
"What do you mean- Oh!" Alex gasped as memories flooded back to her.  
"Wha-what happened?" she asked. Luka's smile faded.  
"You used magic to defeat Dracula, Alexandria," he said seriously. Alex swallowed.  
"I don't know how I did that..."  
"I do," Luka said.  
"You do?"  
Luka grimaced.  
"I've been keeping secrets from you, Alexandria. Our mother... our real mother... was a witch. Father and our step-mother both knew this. The blood of a witch is powerful. That's why we were sent to London in the first place," Luka explained.  
"I don't understand. Why did no one tell me this, Luka?" Alex said, an edge in her voice.  
"It was for your own good," Luka said simply. Alexandria wanted to get angry but instead, she felt only a deep sadness.

When Van Helsing got word that Alexandria was awake, he immediately headed to the infirmary. He found Alexandria sitting up and talking to her brother.  
"Nice to see you again," Van Helsing said. Alex gave him a strained smile. He could see in her eyes that she didn't want to talk about what had happened.  
"How are you feeling?" Van Helsing asked. Alex shrugged.  
"Tired, but happy to be waking up."  
"Good," Van Helsing said. He locked eyes with Luka and an understanding came between the two men.  
"Alexandria, I'm leaving," Luka said. Alex swung around to face her brother.  
"What?" she asked.  
"I waited around long enough to see you wake up but I'll be going soon."  
"What? Why?" Alex asked.  
"There are things I need to do, places I have to go..." he met her eyes. "I want to see the world, Alexandria. Dracula and Valentin are destroyed, I no longer have the responsibility of watching over you... I am free," Luka said. Alex looked like she was trying not to cry.  
"But what about me? What will happen to me, Luka? I have a whole bunch of things happening and you are going to walk away," Alex said. Luka gave her a sad smile.  
"You will find your own path. Trust your instincts and your developing powers. You won't be alone- you'll have Van Helsing and you'll have our Mother to guide you. I have to go now," Luka said.  
"Now? Why now?"  
"Because now is the right time. Goodbye Alexandria." Luka embraced his sister and started to walk out of the infirmary. He nodded to Van Helsing.  
"Take care of her," he said.  
"I will," Van Helsing promised.  
Alexandria was barely keeping it together.  
"Wait!" Alexandria called. Luka turned to face her.  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
"Of course," Luka said. He turned to leave.  
"Can you do magic?!" Alex called. Luka smiled mysteriously at her.  
"Maybe," he said before walking out the room.  
Silence filled the room.  
_Tell her how you feel_, a voice inside Van Helsing said. He mentally waved that voice off.  
"Alex, I know this might be a little inconvenient but the Cardinal wants an answer as soon as possible," Van Helsing said. Alex looked up at him and her beautiful green eyes locked into his heart and soul.  
_Tell her that you love her,_ the voice insisted. He ignored it.  
"The Cardinal wants to know if you wanted to become a knight of the Holy Order."  
Alex gave him a look.  
"You don't have to," Van Helsing said quickly. Alex dropped the look.  
"Van Helsing, I have no where else to go. Tell the Cardinal I said yes." she said.  
_You will lose her if you don't tell her how you feel_.  
_Shut it, I'm working here!_ Van Helsing snapped at the voice. He pushed those feeling deep inside him. He went to tell the Cardinal of Alexandria's decision. But deep down, he knew he should have told Alexandria that he had feelings for her.

Alexandria watched Van Helsing go. She had wanted to tell him that she loved him so badly that it hurt. But she feared he would reject her. She was a witch. She was an abomination. Van Helsing was supposed to hunt down creatures like her. Alexandria had no idea what these new powers meant for the future. But she knew for certain that she loved the man named Gabriel Van Helsing.

**The End... for now! Sequel in development:)**

* * *

**Anyone wanna see more of Alexandria and Van Helsing?:) The next one is called Van Helsing and Alexandria: Witches and Werewolves. **


End file.
